TISSG7Redgrave
Tier: low 9-B maybe higher ignores durability with Horrible writing | Redgrave+ likely Memetic | High 2-C, Ocean Tier via hax Likely 0 possibly -1 | Impossible to Define (memetic doesn't begin to describe him) Name: TISSG7Redgrave, Red, TISS Origin: Vs Battles Wiki (verse) Gender: Male Age: Likes to be a 17 year old but is ageless. Classification: '''Weapon maniac, Red, Monster, King of Essays, King of Bad luck, SBA-kun, Nazigrave , Destroyer of chats '''Powers and Abilities: '''What u expect from a human, Mind manipulation (Managed to mind fuck a lot of people), Word destroyer (Said to have destroyed the words meaning all together), Can kill people via horrible writing | Killing chats without even trying and scaring ppl away from chat | Creating verses, Minor SBA Manipulation (was the one who gave it form), Resistent to memory wipe and mind manipulation on a 2-A level Only he managed to resist this, Kills peoples internet with a link | Every powers in existence more notable reality warping and plot manipulation '''Attack Potency: Low wall casually (cracked a wall as a kid) maybe higher horrible writing erases people from existence | Unknown but can kill chats in an instant likely Memetic (Made SBA Manipulation by his drunkness) | High Multi-Universe, Ocean Tier+ with hax (Able to kick even admins in chat) likely omnipotence possibly far beyond omnipotence Proof | Impossible to define Speed: Average Human with subsonic reactions potentially higher reactions (dodged a firework that went back and forth at point blank as a 3 year old) | Omnipresent | Omnipresent in the chat | Impossible to define Lifting Strength: Average Human | Redgrave+ likely memetic | Unknown | Impossible to define Striking Strength: Low Wall | Redgrave+ likely memetic | Unknown | Impossible to define Durability: Average Human | Multi-universal (can still be kicked by the main heads of the wiki) likely memetic | Multi-Universal (same reasons) likely omnipotence possibly far beyond omnipotence | Impossible to define Stamina: Can sleep 24 hours in bed or stay up for 24 hours for random things | 24 hours (can stay in the chat for a long time) | Can last for hours and is patient | Impossible to define Range: Average Human higher with weapons and objects | Can exist outside the chat (if messages overload he can go outside the chat) | Can still exist outside the chat | Impossible to define Standard Equipment: Objects around him | Keyboard and mouse | Everything Intelligence: Meh can be as smart but is lazy | Meh | Meh | Impossible to define Weaknesses: Laziness, being stupid, bad luck, drunkness is both good and bad | Kill chats and scares ppl unintentionally | Incredible Lag (no longer a problem), Ocean tier only works in chat | His own creations like Dante Anthony Redgrave can kill him easily Notable Attacks: Horrible Writing: He's writing is so bad it can give anyone who looks at it cancer and can erase their very existance Lag: Legendary Lag until it's so bad for him that it hurts Bad Luck: His luck is so bad at times that its messes him up badly (there are good lucks but mostly bad) Key: As a human | Being an regular accountant in a chat | Chat Moderator | Creator Category:Chat Killer Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Redgrave Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier ??? Category:Bread Approved! Category:Characters Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Horrible Writing Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Tier 0 Category:Tier -1 Category:Lag Category:Memetic tier Category:Ocean Tier